Light fades unto Silence
by ritzy-kun
Summary: As Light struggles against the Dark, it knows it cannot win, and still doesn't give up. One heart dies, another is shattered, such is the cycle of bloodshed. - KouKou Kouj fight Cherubimon(virus) and there's a horrible outcome. Rated M for gore/blood/violence


Standing on the sidelines. He had been told — asked to do it, and that was where he had done something wrong. He should've been out there, fighting, but instead he listened, and the only one fighting made the biggest decision.

The one battling had gone to his final form of Evolution, and was taking on the enemy, head to head. His breathing ragged, and half of his armor gone, shattered into Digital specs. Gone. As Kouichi watched, he saw the enemy take the Warrior's head in his huge hand, laughing as he did so.

Their enemy had a smirk on his face, clenching the head firmly in his grip, lifting the final force of good into the air, his feet hanging high off the ground. "Little Warrior, how foolish to attack me on your own." The larger body almost rippled when he laughed yet again, watching as the Human turned Digimon squirmed in his grip.

Gritting his teeth was the hardest thing to do, especially when a giant hand covered his face, about stopping his ability to breathe, and just about sticking his throat. His windpipe was squeezed, though he ground out words faintly. "I will not let you take him back. You, are an evil that must perish!"

Watching from afar still, the Warrior of Darkness hid behind a rock pile, as he had been told to do, and asked just before the Warrior had gotten caught. He gripped a piece of the rock in his hand, holding it so hard, it soon turned to dust. Agony flared in his red eyes, and he was helpless, for now. He could do nothing. His pride was making him keep his promise he'd stay put.

The lump of Evil shook again, this time his jaws opened wide, as black spilled forth, turning into orbs of nothingness that circled the captive. They bumped his armor, and body at moments, and the pained screaming rang across the area, making the hand clamp harder, trying to muffle the shrieks. "You Humans are far too brittle, even as Digimon, you are weak."

Blue eyes burned defiantly, staring through cracks in the fingers as he was bombarded. His teeth struggling to open. "I…will..finish…it." Ever hopeful he could get out, the Warrior gazed with a glare of triumph. He was the last to stand against it, the shadow over the Digital World, and he'd defeat it, even if it meant risking his life.

Kouichi's mind felt like breaking. He should be there too, at least with two the one now….he wouldn't be captured….His knees gave and he fell, eyes wide, as tears broke from his red eyes. Through his experiences with the others, he had gained something he had lost, a heart, and a little soul. Even if only a tiny bit, he had it. And he was cursing it, it was making him feel horrible over the events taking place before his very eyes. It was too much, and he did all he could to hold back his screams and sobs.

Soon, the one held captive felt his energy give, and he reverted back to his Human self, his weak, and ever more helpless body, so fragile. His icy eyes still glared as blood ran down his forehead, and between them. He was pale, and quickly loosing the will to stay awake, the crushing grip on his skull be coming too much. With his final moments, he said his final words. "Cherubimon." He rasped, drawing quick, painful breaths as he laid his struggling and trembling hands on the Digimon's hand clutching his head. "You will fall….Not to me it seems, but I know you will…" His last acts of heroism, they were all for something though, or so the dying Warrior thought as he slowly drew breath. He had someone who could combat the evil, that very someone he told to hide.

Cherubimon's form shook, only once more as his laughter rang out, dull and lifted by the Darkness. "You will fall Warrior, and it seems like _he_ will be powerless."

Steeling himself, he glared at the beastly enemy, one last time. His eyes said _'I may die, but he will live. You cannot have him.'_ In that moment, the Digimon wrapped his other hand around the body of the almost perished Warrior, and he twisted, and pulled.

The sounds drove Kouichi mad and he huddled down, wishing he didn't have to her his savior dying. _'Just make it stop!'_ He screamed in his head, he wanted quiet. A sickening RIP! was heard, and bones splitting apart. He dared to get up and look, how wrong he was to do so.

The sight made his stomach flip, times over, and he felt like running, but his legs were glued. The boy's lips parted, echoing an ever soundless scream, one of pain, and deep sadness. His eyes were as wide as they'd go, his whole body trembled.

Cherubimon had tossed it, the body, or rather, parts of the body. Kouichi saw it, and he couldn't help but finally find his voice. And he screamed. "KOUJI!" The head, upper, and lower halves of the body were splayed out on the ground. Blood seeped into the ground, the lifeless head of the downed Warrior leaning toward the Warrior of Darkness. The boy gazed into the now lifeless blue eyes, they were dull, and half rolled up into the decapitated head. The short hair, much like his own, was ripped, matted with his own blood, it looked so out of place, he had always kept it looking so nice. His bandanna, it was on the ground as well, a short distance away from the head.

He wanted it, his twin's head scarf. His eyes flickered over to the Digimon, who caught sight of him at last, grinning gleefully. "Kouichi, now you know true pain, and shall fall further into the Darkness. Enjoy your pain, because now you are the only one left." With the final parting words, Cherubimon knew Kouji ws now gone forever, and that Kouichi was in a state of disrepair. His once puppet was broken, and he had no further use for him. Retreating into the black, he laughed, mocking the boy's pain.

His limbs gave and he fell forward. His collapse on the dirt made one thing clear. He could move, and that meant. The bandanna. Picking himself up, hee ran at full speed toward his brother, or what remained. Crashing to his knees, he felt hollow, and forgot — or rather couldn't breath, he didn't have to. His eyes were stationary pool of nothing, he didn't feel anymore, his feelings died with Kouji. His hands slid along the ground, as if he couldn't see. He didn't wish to look upon the mess. Fingers found it, the tattered fabric that belonged to his kin. Grasping it, Kouichi clutched it to his chest, and yelled, a dark and hate filled yell. Standing, he wrapped the bloodied mess of fabric around his neck, as tribute.

What to now? His reason was gone…his 'life' had been taken. Growing thick with malice, he shifted into Duskmon, stiffly breathing in and out. His weapons made themselves known, and he walked into the trees. Seconds later, screaming could be heard, and if one were to look, they'd find Duskmon, ravaging the land, killing Digimon and destroying everything. Also, one would see, that even as Duskmon, the fabric was tied around his hair, and there it stayed.


End file.
